Truth hurts but heals
by power-rangers-pink-yellow
Summary: COMPLETE: Kimberly wrote the letter to Tommy for a very different reason. To save his life. From what you ask? Read and find out. I know another letter story but trust me, this one is different. Read and find out. Rated T for language in some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

-1Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I mean really if I owned them do you think Kimberly and Tommy would have broken up? NOT!!! So, sadly, I don't own Power Rangers or anything that is with the show or the characters at all. Saban created them and Disney is showing them. They own them not me.

Note: I'm changing the different shade of pink episode just a little to fit my story. I'm making it to where Kimberly had to have a transfusion, just a little bit, when she was a patient because her fall had caused her to be anemic and in need on one.

Note: I'm not a doctor and this is fan fiction so anything goes. Flames will be used as flames for a fire or something (wink)

Note: I am also adding onto the Fighting Spirit of Dinothunder where Tommy is in a coma.

Note: Kat and Tommy fans back away because this is a Tommy and Kim pairing. Kat will be paired with Jason.

Chapter one

Aug 20, 2004

Kimberly Hart knew that she had to talk to him someday but that day was not going to come willingly. She winced as she thought about the lies she had spun to protect him, little did he know.

Flashback

Kimberly was so torn as she wrote the letter that she almost couldn't finish it, her hand was shaking so badly. It was a horrible lie, she knew. But, however, in the long run, it would save his life she didn't give him the disease.

A couple of months later Kimberly called Jason and asked him if there was any chance that he could fly to Florida. It wasn't long before Jason got there, well a plane ride length of time, rather.

Kimberly tearfully told him what she had done and Jason respectfully kept his cool until she finished. She then went into why she sent the awful letter. "Jason, I'm HIV Positive." Jason went into a numb state of shock at the revelation.

After it seemed like ages, Jason finally found his voice and was able to move. He crossed the distance between him and his 'little sis' in 2 seconds flat. Without hesitating he engulfed her in a hug which caused her to breakdown in a flood of tears.

After she finally calmed down, Jason decided to ask the big question. "I take it Tommy doesn't know?" Kimberly mutely shook her head signaling to him that he was right.

End of Flashback

"That was 9 years ago since it was now 2004." Kimberly mused to herself. It was amazing that Jason had kept the secret. Now, however, only he and Trini and Billy knew. She allowed him to tell Trini and Billy but no one else. They all knew it was imperative that Tommy never found it. At least it was imperative in her eyes but not in her friends. They all told her that Tommy needed to be told and now she knew she had to see him. She thought about the past week with a small worry frown on her face.

August 28, 2004

Flashback 3 days ago

Kimberly received the phone call that made her heart stop. She hoped against hope that she had heard him wrong. "Jason, no." Kimberly whispered as panic filled her to the very core of her being.

"He's in a coma, Kimberly. Tommy may not make it through the night. How soon can you get here?" Jason asked in a broken, hoarse voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kimberly said just a hoarsely.

End of Flashback

Reefside, California

Kimberly walked into Reefside hospital with a heavy heart. She was so not looking forward to seeing her beloved Tommy lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Numbly she knew she had to ask Jason what happened.

Timidly she walked to the front desk to inquire which room, where to go to find him, that Tommy was in. The nurse at the desk looked up at her with tired eyes. "May I help you?"

Kimberly looked back at her with tear filled eyes and the nurse softened her gaze and tone towards the young woman. "I-I want to know what r-room T-t-t-ommy O-oliver is I-in." She answered the woman in a quivering voice that forced her to stutter from the emotions that were washing over her.

The nurse gave her a small comforting smile as she realized who the young woman was referring to. "He is in room 122." She told the young woman. Kimberly nodded, still numb at the idea of loosing Tommy for good.

Silently she set off to find the room. Finally she found room 122. She hesitated at the door before, composing herself before she lightly knocked on the door. Taking a lot willpower, she finally made herself to knock on the door, unsure of who all would be in there.

Jason opened the door knowing it would most likely be Kimberly. He silently let Kimberly in the room. She looked around at who was there and saw that Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Kat, Rocky, Justin, of course Jason, and others she had no clue of as to who they were.

"Did you call his parents?" Kimberly asked softly with tears lacing her voice.

Jason nodded his head with emotion evident upon his face. "They're on their way. Their flight will be in tonight and I'm going to pick them up from the airport and bring them here." He answered her, his voice cracking with unshed tears.

"Does David and Sam Trueheart know?" Kimberly questioned as she continued to stare at Tommy's pale unconscious face.

"We called them." Rocky answered for Jason. "They're here now just resting at Tommy's place."

Kimberly nodded mutely, glad that at least his biological family was here and his adoptive family were fighting to get here as fast as they could.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Kimberly walk slowly towards the bed. Hayley got up from the chair and guided Kimberly towards the vacant chair and gently sat her down. Kimberly looked at her with a grateful expression. Hayley smiled gently.

Kimberly took a deep breath and took Tommy's cold hand in hers. "Hey, handsome, it's me. I bet you never thought you'd hear my voice again. I know It's been nine years and I know it was so stupid of me to let those years past without telling you the truth of why I wrote that letter. I also know that it's coward of me to be telling you this way but there is no other choice in the matter and I know you are in there and I know you are listening so listen and get mad and fight and come back to us." Kimberly began.

Jason made a motion to everyone in the room to turn to him. In obedience they did. "While Kim is speaking, no one talk. Understand? It is vital that she gets this out and then later everyone can ask their questions." Kimberly looked at Jason with tear stained face and mouthed, 'thank you' to him. Jason smiled at her as a way of encouraging her to go on.

Kimberly turned back towards the unconscious Tommy.

Tommy's mind

Tommy had just fought all of his past selves as rangers and was still trapped in his mind. He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly he heard Kimberly's voice and what she was saying. '_Hey, handsome, it's me. I bet you never thought you'd hear my voice again. I know It's been nine years and I know it was so stupid of me to let those years past without telling you the truth of why I wrote that letter. I also know that it's coward of me to be telling you this way but there is no other choice in the matter and I know you are in there and I know you are listening so listen and get mad and fight and come back to us.' _

Tommy heard what she was saying and what would be so bad other then hearing about how happy she was with the other guy. That made his fist clinch unconsciously. He obediently listened to Kimberly in his mind.

In the hospital room

"Tommy, there is a reason I wrote that idiotic letter. It is not the reason you think. There is no other guy, there never was." Kimberly began her story. There were several gasps around the room but they all kept quiet for Kimberly's sake.

Tommy's mind

He heard that and his mind went into a state of euphoria in the knowledge that there was no one else. "So why did she write it? Why did she break my heart?" His mind questioned.

In the hospital room

"Tommy, when I was in the hospital, after falling off the balance beam, I had hit my head pretty hard. I lost some blood but not a lot or so I thought. They had to give me a blood transfusion because apparently I was anemic and since I lost that small amount of blood it made my blood cells be very low, or something like that. Anyway, the blood they gave me was contaminated. Tommy, I am HIV-POS." Kimberly finished as she waited for the exclamations that would, no doubt come from her friends.

Tommy's mind

Tommy heard all that and the part about being HIV-POS and his body went numb all over. His beautiful was HIV-POS and would die when it turned to AIDS. He shook his head violently as tears stung his eyes. "NO!"

In the hospital room

"NO!" Tommy yelled out with unshed tears as he bolted up from the bed wide awake and looking around for Kimberly. Kimberly looked at him wide-eyed and scared. Jason stepped closer to them just in case Tommy went ballistic at the news.

Coming: how is everyone going to react? What's going to happen well you'll just have to wait and see. This story, I am not giving many hint, lol. 'wink'.

But please read and review. I would love some feedback and like I said in my disclaimer, flames will be used for fire.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Truth hurts but heals

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Note: Kimberly knew of Sam and David Trueheart's existence through Jason.

Chapter two

_Recap_

_Kimberly is telling a comatose Tommy and stunned friends that she is HIV-POS. Tommy wakes up as he hears her confession._

"Kimberly!" Tommy whispered with a frantic and pained tone in his voice as he finally saw her sitting beside him clutching Trini's arm like a lifeline. Trini had stepped closer to Kimberly so she could be of support to her when Tommy bolted upright like that shocking everyone.

"Tommy!" Everyone exclaimed as they got over the initial shock of hearing Kimberly's confession and seeing Tommy come to like that.

Kimberly dimly noticed that Tommy's arm was bleeding where the IV had been. "Your arm is bleeding." She said as she looked everywhere but in his eyes.

Jason reacted at that and forced Tommy to let him see his arm. Sure enough the spot where the IV was pouring blood. Tommy tried to reach out to Kimberly but she still refused to look at him. Jason hit the call button so a doctor would come since one reason, Tommy was awake, another reason, he tore his IV out and his arm was bleeding because of that.

It wasn't long before a doctor hurried into the room. He ushered everyone out. He tried to usher Kimberly out but Tommy shook his head violently. "Please, let her stay." The doctor relented by allowing Kimberly to stand by the door, out of the way, so to get Tommy to cooperate.

Kimberly stood like a statue by the door watching the scene before her. The doctor got Tommy's arm to stop bleeding and did the evaluation of him but didn't' reinsert the IV. "You seem to be breathing on your own at this time where you have been out for a week, Tommy." The Doctor said to his patient in a stern yet gentle voice. Tommy just listened to the doctor while staring at Kimberly.

The doctor finally relented and decided to leave the two to discuss whatever it was that needed to be discussed since you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. "Tommy, depending on how you do tonight, you may be released tomorrow if you develop no other complications." Tommy was relieved to hear those words and knew that he would do whatever he needed to do to get out of this hospital because he needed time to adjust to what he had just learned.

"Sure, Doctor." Tommy replied.

The doctor gathered his belongings and left the room but not before leading Kimberly back to the chair beside the bed.

Coming: read and see (hehehe I know I'm being evil here by not giving a hint)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Truth hurts but heals

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter three

_Recap: the doctor patched up Tommy's arm from the small wound the IV had made when it was ripped out of Tommy's arm when he bolted upright so violently, suddenly. Now the doctor has left the room leaving Tommy and Kimberly to have the fateful talk. What will happen you ask? Well read and see. ;) _

Kimberly sat in the chair feeling very shy and unsure of anything at the moment. Tommy took the silence as a way to adjust his emotions so that he was calm, at least calm right now. Stormy emotions can come later but right now was a delegate time and he had to tread carefully on these uncharted waters.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said gently trying to get her to look at him. Kimberly still kept her head down, forcing tears to stay in check and her emotions to stay hidden.

"Kimberly, please look at me!" Tommy pleaded gently. Kimberly slowly raised her head and met his chocolate brown intense gaze that was filled with pain and love? Her mind did a jerky quivering wave of scattered emotions at that word, love. He can't still love her, she had to imagine that. "That's what it was, imagination." Kimberly mused to herself unbeknownst that the emotion may be real and had never died through all the years that they had been apart.

Outside Tommy's room

A small group was outside Tommy's room. The doctor had come out and told them that Tommy was going to be alright but he would advise to let those two talk. It was all Jason, Trini, and Billy could do to not run in there to support both Tommy and Kimberly.

"Jason, are we doing the right thing?" Trini asked him with a tremor of pain in her voice.

Jason looked at his friends with pain and emotions clearly evident in his face as he looked at his friends. "I believe that they need to talk and if I hear shouted voices in anger then we go in but not until then."

Trini and Billy nodded their heads in agreement.

Kat decided to question Jason about the secret that he has kept for so long in regards of the health of a mutual friend.

"Jason, what Kimberly said, the time when she got the contaminated blood transfusion, was the time that I was under Rita's spell and put her that. How can she and you and you all not blame me? I blame myself. That was the first thought that came to my mind when I heard Kimberly's confession. I thought to myself, 'I did this to her. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have fallen off that balance beam.'." Kat took a deep breath. "I don't belong here. Um, I'll be at Tommy's house for now and if he wants me to leave then I'll find a hotel room."

With that said Kat walked off before anyone could stop her. Tanya knew she had to go with her friend. "Guys, I'm going with Kat and everyone this is NOT her fault."

"I will tell her that myself, Tanya." Jason concurred with deep emotions for his friend. He knew that Kat would react this way and he was sorry he couldn't prepare her for this. Trini and Billy agreed with Jason in that it was not Kat's fault.

Tanya hurried off to go with Kat and managed to catch up with her. "Hey, want a friend?" Kat smiled at her and they hugged and headed towards Tommy's house.

Inside Tommy's room

"Kimberly, d-did hear you right when I was trapped in my mind? Please tell me you do not have an incurable disease." Tommy begged her with emotion.

Kimberly wished with all her might that she could tell him that she was fine. But the truth was, she couldn't. She wasn't fine. She had this disease, this time bomb growing stronger inside her and one day the fuse would be lit and she would be nothing more then a memory upon the earth and in her friends and family's hearts. She hoped they would remember her anyway. That was how insecure she was at this point and time.

"Tommy, I can't tell you that because I do have this disease. I am HIV POS." Kimberly found herself saying in a stronger, yet still filled pained voice.

"Kimberly, why did you lie? You should have known that I would not just leave you because of it." Tommy managed to ask through his tears that were falling down his face.

Kimberly forced herself to remain cool, steady, and collected as she sorted out what she knew she had to say. "Tommy, I wrote that stupid letter because I wanted to protect you. I was afraid if we stayed together then I would give you this disease and that would kill me quicker then the disease would." Kimberly managed to explain with tears flooding her down her cheeks.

Before Tommy could say anything else Kimberly walked out of the room and through all her friends, without stopping, even though they were trying to get her to stop. She got in her car and headed to her hotel and fought to keep her emotions in check. She would break down later when she got safely to the hotel room.

Coming: again, mmm, tell you a hint? I think not. Hehehe. (wink wink)


	4. Chapter 4

-1Truth hurts but heals

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter four

_Recap: Tommy and Kimberly talked sort of. Kat confessed her belief that she was responsible since she helped put Rita's plan in motion that year. Kat left with Tanya to head to Tommy's house since Kat believed that she, not Tanya, was not wanted. Kimberly left Tommy's room after telling him the truth behind the letter in a simple statement. Kimberly - Tommy I wrote the letter because I was afraid of giving this disease to you. Well that is not the exact words in the chapter but it is a simple gist of what went on._

Jason didn't hesitate. He walked briskly into Tommy's room followed by the others.

Tommy looked up and saw Jason and the others entering the room. He knew that they had most likely heard everything and saw Kimberly leave. He waited for their outbursts.

"Tommy, what happened?" Jason asked calmly, surprising everyone.

Tommy took a cleansing breath to steady himself before answering his friend. "She told me the truth and once again decided, instead of asking me, to leave. She said that she wrote the letter because she was scared of giving me the disease and if that were to happen then that would kill her more quickly then the disease would." Tommy answered quietly with his eyes focused upon his hands.

"You understand that she just wanted you to hate her and not come looking for her if you thought she was happy?" Trini asked in a timid voice causing Tommy to realize something that he didn't before.

"You knew didn't you!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa, not everyone knew." Zack interrupted with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Because of the graveness of the situation it was imperative that only few knew of the situation and why it was occurring." Billy said.

Tommy looked at Trini for translation.

"He said that Kimberly only allowed Jason to tell me and him and it was only us that knew of her illness. The others didn't know." Trini translated.

That didn't make Tommy feel better. What he didn't like was that his best friend, his bro, knew all these years and didn't tell him!

Jason decided to ask again because he knew he had three friends hurting severely because of this and the choices that were made all those years ago. "What happened? Why did Kimberly leave?"

Tommy forced himself to look up at Jason with calm coolness that threaded upon dangerous ice into stormy waters if the wrong thing was said. "Kimberly left after saying that she didn't want to give me the disease. It was like she thought I would hate her or something back then and now. I could never hate her and I still love her." Tommy forced himself to admit in front of his not very shocked friends.

Then he looked around the room and realized that Kat and Tanya wasn't there. "Where's Kat and Tanya?"

"They left because Kat blames herself for this whole thing." Jason stated.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed so loudly that everyone flinched.

Before anyone could say anything Jason's cell phone went off.

He went out in the hallway to take the call so that Tommy's parents wouldn't get upset or worried. "This is Jason. When does your flight land?"

Melissa and Chris Oliver smiled as they waited for the plane to finish descending. "In 10 minutes we will be ready to go." Chris Oliver answered Jason. Melissa took the phone anxious to hear about her son. "Jason, how's Tommy?"

Jason was relieved to tell them good news. "Tommy is awake, Mrs O. The doctor said he'll be fine and possibly be released tomorrow." Jason had to hold the phone away from his ears because of Melissa Oliver's exclamations. He was glad they were happy.

Jason made the plans with them to go pick them up. Then he headed back into Tommy's room. "Okay, guys, I'm going to go pick up your parents, Tommy. They're fixing to land at the airport." Tommy was glad to hear his parents were going to be here soon. He needed them right now.

"Why don't we go and check on Kimberly and Kat?" Aisha asked. Everyone but the dinothunder crew refused to leave, Hayley included. "We'll stay with Dr. O." Kira said. The others agreed with her.

Everyone took turns to hug Tommy before they left, Jason included even though he knew Tommy was not happy that Kimberly told him but not him.

Tommy's house

Kat was through crying. She was waiting timidly to be told that Tommy and Kimberly didn't want her there. Tanya was trying to diminish those fears but so far she only managed to stop them from growing in to a huge fire.

Kimberly's hotel room

Kimberly was asleep on her couch in her suite. She had cried herself to sleep.

Tommy's hospital room

Hayley knew that Tommy was upset. She could tell from how tense he looked. "Tommy? I know you're upset so don't say you're not."

Coming: wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Truth hurts but Heals

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter five

Reefside Hospital

Tommy's hospital room

Tommy looked up at Hayley with a stormy expression since his eyes were thickly clouded with emotion. "Why would you think that I'm upset?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh can it, Dr. O!" Kira exclaimed causing Tommy to stare at her in shock along with everyone else.

"What?" Tommy finally managed to utter with shock.

"You heard me. You know damn well why Kimberly did what she did. And to tell you the truth, if I had been in her shoes, I would have done it too!" She exclaimed. She held up a hand to silence him as she saw he was about to say something. "No, let me finish." Kira demanded.

Tommy obeyed for the time being but his eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Dr. O., thank about it. You want a family of your own. You want everything with Kimberly, then and now, and no denying it. She can't give you everything and she is deathly afraid of giving you this killer virus! It has no cure, just medicines to prolong your life. Can you really say you would want her to take the chance to transmit it to you? If you can, then you are not the guy I thought you were." Kira finished.

With that said she walked out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"We're going to make sure Kira's okay." Conner said as he, Trent, and Ethan left the room in search for Kira. They didn't have to search long since she was standing in the hallway with tears streaming down her face because of what her friend, teacher, and mentor was going through.

Tommy's room

Hayley broke the silence. "Wow. Who would have thought Kira would be the one to state the truth and obvious to you."

Tommy's house

Katherine stopped cleaning when she saw everyone come in. "Does he want me to leave?" She asked in a small trembling voice.

"Why would you think that?" Rocky asked. "Of course Tommy doesn't want you to leave. He asked where you were when you didn't come back in the room."

"He did?" Katherine asked hoping that her friend really didn't blame her since she already blamed herself.

Kimberly's hotel suite

Kimberly woke up from her fitful sleep and tried to figure out what woke her. Dimly she realized that there was a determined, frantic knock on her door and they weren't giving up.

Reluctantly she walked to the door and opened it to discover Trini, Billy and Aisha were standing at the door looking worried. She was inwardly pleasantly surprised that they were there.

Reefside Hospital

Tommy's room

Before Tommy could reply to Kira's outburst and Hayley rubbing it in, the door opened and in walked Jason, Melissa and Chris Oliver.

Coming: wait and see (I know I'm being bad at not giving you a hint but come on, you gotta have surprise)


	6. Chapter 6

-1Truth hurts but Heals

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter six

Reefside Hospital

Tommy's room

Melissa Oliver immediately began fussing over her son as she got near him. Tommy inwardly cringed but knew he must have worried her. "Uh, Hayley, this is a stupid question, but exactly how long have I been out?" He managed to ask.

"Four days Tommy." Hayley answered.

"Yes, four days and we couldn't get here until tonight because all of the flights were either full or being fixed or something." Melissa exclaimed.

Tommy's house

"Katherine, the falcon is not angry with you. You must believe your friends. The crane is not angry with you either. Again you must believe. The falcon and the crane must fly again. It is their destiny." Tommy's great-uncle Sam Truehart said, startling everyone.

Reefside hospital

Tommy's room

"I've been out that long?" Tommy asked in a unbelieving tone. He couldn't believe he had been in a coma for that long, no wonder his mom and dad were frantically fussing over him.

"Yeah, you've been out that long and we've all been here for that long. Kim had just gotten here today because of her teaching but she has been constantly calling us checking up on you." Jason admonished his friend. That caused Tommy to turn to him in shock that everyone had been here that whole and Kimberly too, via phone, but still here worried about him.

That thought sent new feelings through him along with the feelings of shock still from being told that his beautiful had this killer disease and he couldn't do anything to save her from it. He just didn't want to believe that his beautiful was destined to die. No, he wouldn't believe that. He just wouldn't.

Melissa Oliver noticed the deep thoughtful look on her son's face and sensed, her motherly intuition, that something was deeply troubling her son. "Tommy, what's wrong?" She asked her son gently.

Tommy looked at Jason for approval and Jason quickly nodded his head. Taking a deep breath he forced out the news he had been told earlier that rocked his entire world to its core.

Slowly he exhaled. "Mom, dad, I woke up to Kimberly telling me something that shocked and horrified me to no ends. When she realized I was awake she started from the beginning again."

"What'd she tell you, son?" Chris Oliver asked his son.

"She told me the true reason why she wrote the letter to me nine years ago." Tommy told his father and mother.

Chris and Melissa Oliver looked at each other in stunned surprise but also relief. Finally they would know too why Kimberly broke their son's heart.

"What is the reason?" Melissa questioned him as she reached up and wiped stray hair from her son's eyes.

Tommy felt his eyes tear up but he knew he had to get it out because then he would believe it. But a part of him didn't want to believe it.

"Sh-she to-told me that she is HIV-POS." Tommy finally got out and broke down from the emotions.

Jason decided to take over. "Kimberly got the disease from a contaminated blood transfusion in which she was given when she was in angel grove hospital the time she fell off the balance beam and hit her head extremely hard." He explained to Tommy's stunned parents.

"She wrote the letter to Tommy to protect him. She knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill his dreams of having a family with her and she also know it would kill her if she gave him the disease. So she chose to write the letter hoping it would make Tommy mad enough to not question her and it did." Jason finished.

Tommy's parents looked at each other in silent stunned shock. Tommy kept quiet himself because of the tears that were still streaming down his face. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of his beautiful dying of AIDS one day. He would have to ask Billy maybe if he had found anything that could help her on Aquitar. He knew it was selfish but damnit, he wanted his beautiful to live, with him.

Melissa Oliver kisser son's cheek and wiped the tears from his face with a rag. "I'm going to see Kimberly. I'll be back." Tommy was surprised of his mother's indignition, as in no arguing with her. He mutely nodded his head. Jason left with Melissa Oliver and drove her to Kimberly's hotel suite.

Coming: wait and see. Feel free to guess though.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Truth Hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one

NOTE: I know that in real life there is no cure for HIV OR AIDS but this is fanfiction and basically anything goes so who knows maybe someone on Aquitar may be able to help Kimberly.

NOTE: Once again, no flames. They will be deleted meaning the computer will eat them for lunch.

Chapter seven

Reefside Hospital

Tommy's room

Now all that was left in Tommy's room was Chris Oliver and Tommy. Hayley had respectfully left to give father and son time for a much needed reunion and talk.

"That's why she sent the letter." Chris Oliver said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Tommy quietly answered. Then after a few silent moments, Tommy couldn't hide his feelings anymore. "I still love her, dad! What do I do?"

Chris Oliver was heartbroken at hearing the raw pain in his son's voice. He had tried so hard to protect him from pain and hurt from the world but he knew that, that would be virtually impossible. Now, the most hurtful kind of pain ever was knocking on his family's door and he couldn't squash and tell his son that everything would be okay. He hated that feeling.

Hotel

Kimberly's hotel suite

Kimberly was on the couch with Aisha and Trini when the doorbell rang again. Aisha got up to see who it was. She opened the door to see who it was and wordlessly she let them in. Kimberly was curious to but didn't want to move.

"Kimberly?" Melissa Oliver said gently as she sat down beside her. Trini had gotten up to let her.

Kimberly looked up with a start as she realized who was speaking her name. "Mrs. Oliver?" Kimberly whispered with dread. She feared that Mrs. Oliver was there to scold her for not coming to them sooner. Boy was she ever wrong. Melissa Oliver pulled the distraught girl into her arms for a tight motherly hug. Kimberly was overwhelmed and stunned but reluctantly let herself mold into the hug for warmth and comfort.

Trini and Aisha were also pleasantly surprised and secretly hoped that perhaps Tommy's parents would help Tommy deal with this responsibly and not immaturely. Jason was also in secret agreement with them. He knew if anyone could convince Tommy to willingly talk to Kimberly it would be his parents.

Finally Melissa Oliver pulled herself from the girl and looked at her warmly, trying to show Kimberly that she was not here to yell at her or anything.

"Tommy told you." Kimberly said in a broken whisper.

"Yes, he did. I am proud of you and I want to thank you for loving my son so much to give him up to save him from this." Melissa told her in a sincere, loving tone.

Kimberly looked up with a shocked expression upon her face. "You-you're pro-proud of m-me?" She finally forced out. Her throat felt thick and tight with the emotions she was feeling at that moment.

"Yes, I am. But now you know that since he finally knows the truth, it is time to stop running from each other. It's time to confront the knowledge that love is still in the air between you two and, I'm sorry, but will never die. You and Tommy have always loved each other, from day one. That kind of love is pure and sacred and even though I have heard whispered sayings in my dreams of the falcon and the crane somehow pointing to you, I believe that you are the crane and my son is the falcon. I don't know what it means but somehow you two MUST FLY TOGETHER AGAIN." Melissa Oliver said, stunning everyone in the room, especially Jason since he was severely aware that Tommy did not know his mom had any inkling of him being the falcon.

Coming: wait and see


	8. Chapter 8

-1Truth Hurts but Heals

_Recap: Tommy's parents arrived. Tommy's mother went to see Kimberly._

NOTE: no, Tommy does not know about his mother's dreams and no she has no idea that her son is a power ranger. I just wanted to clear that up before anyone went too bizarre in the whole idea of Tommy's mother knowing something, lol.

NOTE: Tommy's mother had returned to the hospital later on that night with Jason.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1

Chapter eight

Tommy's house

The next day (just to clear anyone up)

Everyone was preparing for Tommy's return home. Katherine was very nervous but she felt better since everyone said that both Kimberly and Tommy didn't blame her and she shouldn't either. However, a small part of her still blamed herself.

Billy's communicator went off suddenly, startling everyone. Billy gave an apologetic smile at everyone and went to Tommy's lab in the basement to take the call. Billy hadn't wanted everyone to hear his secret project because it was something that he had been gathering data on for years and now finally there might be something to the data.

Meanwhile in Tommy's living room, Jason opened the door to lead in Melissa and Chris Oliver and Tommy into the house. Tommy looked around for Kimberly, hoping without hope, that she would be there. Of course he did not find her. Instead he found Katherine standing so still, like she was trying to be invisible, in the corner. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Kat, you're still my friend and I don't blame you or hate you." Tommy whispered to her in her ear.

Kat let her self hug Tommy tightly back, glad that her friend was here and that he, well that he, didn't blame her.

Tommy's basement

"Go on Cestria." Billy said quietly. "The substance that we have obtained here on Aquitar could possibly alter the blood cells in the human that has the disease that abnormally altered her normal blood cells." Cestria explained.

"Since Kimberly is human will it hurt or affect her further if she were to try this experiment?" Billy questioned with worry.

"That we cannot foresee. All we can do is try and be ready if any side affects should occur. But from the research we have obtained on the substance Kimberly should be fine." Cestria replied.

Billy didn't hear the teens listening in the basement. They, Connor, Kira, Trent, and Ethan were listening quietly to Billy and Cestria's conversation. They looked at each other in shock. Quietly they walked back to Tommy's living room.

Tommy's living room

The teens welcomed Tommy home with smiles. Kira hung back for she kind of figured he would be upset with her for speaking her mind like she did. Tommy knew why she was holding back.

He walked over to her and hugged her which surprised the hell out of her. "Kira, thanks for telling me to basically tough up." Tommy said to her as he released her.

His friends looked at each other in surprise. Jason was surprised but glad. At least someone had the guts to stand up to Tommy and tell him like it was.

Tommy's basement

"So, Cestria, when can you come to earth?" Billy questioned.

"The next full moon will be enough power to solar power the ship to where I and the Aquitian rangers can come to Earth." Cestria said.

Billy smiled. "Good, then we expect to see you in about ten days or so."

Cestria smiled. "Yes. To see you again, Billy."

"To see you again, my beautiful wife." Billy answered back lovingly.

They broke off the communication and Billy returned to Tommy's living room where the others are.

Coming: wait and see


	9. Chapter 9

-1Truth Hurts but Heals

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

_Recap: Billy and Cestria discuss a possible miracle cure for Kimberly._

NOTE: I am not a doctor. I am making this up as I go. I know little about blood cells so what I've gotten wrong on the technical stuff, sorry. This is however, a fanfiction.

NOTE: Again, this is not true or anything. THIS IS FANFICTION!!!

NOTE: Flames will be used for the computer to have as lunch!!

NOTE: it will be Tommy's house, living room, unless I specify someplace else.

Chapter nine

Tommy's house

Tommy smiled as he saw Billy walk in the room. Billy warmly greeted Tommy but didn't tell him of his news because of the simple fact he didn't want to prematurely get his friends hopes up. He wanted to see the substance himself and as a scientist, test it through the microscope, himself, before he allowed Kimberly to decide if she wanted try it or not.

Just then Aisha, Trini both walked in the house with a very unsure Kimberly behind them, looking like she wanted to bolt and run any moment now.

They gently pushed Kimberly forward and shut the door so she wouldn't be able to make the quick getaway exit. Tommy turned and, his heart stopped briefly, when he saw her. The kids and Hayley looked at each other as they breathlessly waited for someone to say something.

Tommy looked over at his father and he gave his son an encouraging one back. That was enough for Tommy.

Tommy took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled it as he walked slowly over to where Kimberly was timidly standing. Without hesitating he took her in his arms and gently kissed her. Kimberly was stunned, to say the least, but finally relaxed and returned the kiss.

Finally the two broke apart and just stared at each other. Tommy took her hand and led her to his den so maybe they could talk in private.

They sat on his couch and just kind of stared at each other for what seemed like eternity but was really just a few minutes.

Finally Tommy broke the silence. "Kimberly, I understand why you did what you did. I even understand why you're still running from me but please stop. We are both adults. Don't I get a choice in this matter when it comes to loving you?"

Tommy's Living Room

Kira decided to confront Billy. "Billy, what is this about a substance on Aquitar that could possibly help Kimberly?" Billy turned to her in shock and tried desperately to think of something to say as his friends all turned to him with the same shocked look on their faces that he was wearing as well.

"We heard you, dude." Connor clarified for Kira. Ethan and Trent nodded their heads simultaneously.

Finally Billy decided on just telling them the truth. "When I first learned of Kimberly's dire condition I began research. I contacted Aquitar and between all of our knowledge over the past nine years we have finally perhaps found something. I analyzed Kimberly's blood over in Aquitar and with Cestria and others' help, we were able to formulate a substance now but it has not been tested and I have not looked at the substance myself yet. In about ten days Cestria and the Aquitian's will arrive here on Earth with the Substance and I will study it and analyze it myself before I allow Kimberly to be tested with it." Billy answered his friends honestly.

"But there is a chance?" Jason was the first to spoke, albeit that his voice was husky with thick emotion.

Coming: wait and see (I know cliffhanger but hey it had to end somewhere)


	10. Chapter 10

-1Truth Hurts but Heals

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1

_Recap: Everyone learned of a possible cure for Kimberly except Kimberly and Tommy._

I know short chapters but hey, I like short chapters, lol.

Chapter ten

Tommy's den

Kimberly sat there, taking in everything that Tommy had just outpoured to her. She knew he was right but she was so scared that they would slip and he would contract the disease from her and it would be her fault that his life would be cut short. Tommy knew she was thinking about something but what, he didn't know.

"Come on, Beautiful. Tell me what you are thinking so seriously about." Tommy gently implored.

Finally all the emotion came out. "Tommy, I'm scared." Tommy went to say something but Kimberly cut him off with a wave of her hand as a signal that she was not finished.

"I'm scared because of what I was scared of then. I'm so scared that you will get this from me and you will die and it will be my fault because I didn't stop you, that I wasn't strong enough to give you up." She finally finished with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tommy took her in his arms and held her as she cried. Finally when she was done he wiped her tears dry. "Kimberly, it will NEVER be your fault. It was not your fault that you got sick. If I were to get it then it would not be your fault. The only fault here is that you and I have wasted so much time when we could have been together and happy."

Tommy's living room

Everyone waited for Jason's question to be answered. Billy looked at Jason with an honest expression upon his face. "There is a 50-50 chance that it will work and there is a 50-50 chance that this research and time is all for nothing." Billy said gravely.

Tommy's den

Suddenly Kimberly pulled back from Tommy. She stared at Tommy deeply in the eyes. "Are you saying that you forgive me?" She asked him in a strong yet still her voice wanted to betray her nerves by quivering slightly.

Tommy answered by leaning in and gently kissing her, his beautiful. Kimberly timidly, after a moment's hesitation due to shock, kissed him back.

Tommy's living room

Tommy and Kimberly walked back in holding hands to a very tense and silent room. They looked at each other and then around the room. Tommy cleared his throat to alert everyone that they were in the room. "What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

Coming: wait and see


	11. Chapter 11

-1Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

_Recap: The group but Tommy and Kimberly discuss the possibility of Kimberly being cured by this Aquitar miracle cure. Tommy and Kimberly rekindled their love. They walked in the room on the tension._

Chapter eleven

"Well, what is going on?" Tommy asked again as he looked around at all his friends.

Billy took a step forward. "Kimberly, for the last nine years I have been researching this illness on Aquitar and here on Earth and with the research we've done Cestria believes that we have formulated a substance that may hinder the illness to a standstill. However, it's a theory, not tested and I want to see the substance before you decide to use it." Billy explained in his scientific language.

Trini translated. "Billy believes that he and Cestria may have found a cure for you Kimberly."

Kimberly and Tommy stared at him in shock as they tried to digest everything they had just learned. Tommy's mind was a whirlpool because of all of this information and he felt like anymore he might have a meltdown, so to speak.

"So, there is also a chance that it won't work?" Kimberly questioned her friend in a small, scared, but hopeful voice.

Billy had no choice but to confirm the question with the nod of his head.

"But there is also a chance that it will work?" Tommy asked with the same scared but hopeful voice that Kimberly had.

Again Billy confirmed this with a nod of his head.

Suddenly the teens looked uncomfortable. "Dr. O, we got to go. You stay here. We will call if we need back up." Connor spoke up. The three teens bolted out of the room before Tommy or anyone could stop them.

Tommy looked at Hayley and she nodded her head. Hayley went to the basement so she could monitor the battle. Tommy was torn. Half of him wanted to go but half of him couldn't leave Kimberly right now either.

Tommy's basement

Hayley monitored the battle. The kids handled it beautifully until finally Hayley had not choice but to call Tommy through his communicator. She knew his parents were there but she had no choice.

"Come in, Hayley." Tommy answered quietly.

"The kids need you. They got to form the main weapon against Mesagog." Hayley answered back.

"Mesagog? They're fighting him?" Tommy said a little loudly.

"Yes, he's the one who put you in the coma, remember? Well he led Trent to do it but still." Hayley reminded him.

"That's it I'm going." Tommy answered back. "Tommy out." He looked at Kimberly and the others. "I got to go. The kids need me."

"Just be safe and come home safely." His mom answered for him, shocking Tommy.

"You knew?" Tommy asked stunned.

His mom smiled the eerie smile she gets sometimes when she knows something that you thought she didn't know. "I know falcon. Now go help your team." Melissa Oliver said knowing she was shocking the hell out of her son.

Tommy soon overcame his shock and morphed and got to his team.

Coming wait and see


	12. Chapter 12: missing scene

Missing scene here you go! Enjoy!

Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: I do not own power rangers. The song is Sylvia's.

Jason and Kat were outside talking. She had followed him knowing that he needed to talk, regardless if he had said that he wanted to be alone.

"Jason, are you alright?" Kat asked him gently as she sat down beside him on the bench beside him. Jason looked at her and knew he couldn't lie to her. Nontheless, he attempted to lie because he was the rock of the group. "I will be fine Kat." Jason said as he looked up at the sky and forced his emotion to stay in check.

Kat wasn't having that, however. She reached up and took his head in her hands and gently forced him to look at her. When he did she reached over and wiped the single tear that escaped from his left eye.

Jason's body and heart froze when she touched him. His mind traveled back to a time when he had romantic feelings for her but he had never told her but expressed to her one night and one night only.

Jason took a deep shuddering breath before he asked because he knew he would most likely blow her away.

Kat watched him closely wondering what he looking at her, suddenly scared. She soon had her answer.

"Katherine would you be willing to give us a chance?" Jason asked in a small voice and then he looked down quickly at his feel for fear of seeing rejection in her eyes.

Katherine's mind whirled at the revelation that he possibly loved her as she had always loved him all these years and to be honest she loves him still. Gently, she raised his eyes to meet hers and seeing the few tears in them, she also saw something else, love. She knew what to do.

"Jason look at me as I say this." She said in a gently, loving voice which made Jason look at her with a renewal of hope. She began to sing a song that she had written for him when he lost the gold powers and almost his life. She had planned on singing it to him then after they shared a special night together but he left Angel Grove before she could.

_Let me tell you the reasons I love you. Your man and your spirit is free. With no boundaries you soar like the eagle. You're strong but you're tender with me. Jason Jason so gentle. Jason Jason so wild. You were meant to be the one for me the father of my child. You're a dreamer whose hands have been calloused. No complaints though your work has been hard People say there's a man whose honest. You live by your word and your heart. Jason Jason so gentle. Jason Jason so wild. You are meant to be the one for me the father of my child. We'll have a good life together We'll share the sun and the rain. Forever to us means forever. You know I'll love you always. Jason Jason so gentle. Jason Jason so wild. You were meant to be the one for me the father of my child. You were meant to be the one for me the father of my child._

Jason didn't say a word as Kat finished singing. He didn't know what to say.

"Kat, um, I love you too." He finally managed in a thick voice. Then his mind zoned in on a word in the song 'child'.

"Kat, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked as he looked at her.

Kat took a breath before she began. "Jason, remember our night together before you left after you almost died?"

Realization dawned on Jason as he understood. "Yeah."

"I know I should have told you but Jason I couldn't. The baby was born paraplegic because of me being a ranger. I gave my powers to Cassie because I took Jasa to London to a school that was supposed to be the best in the world. I was scared Jason. Tommy tried to make me tell you but I didn't want you to think you had to be there for us."

She got up and turned to walk away figuring that he would be angry with her and not want her around.

Jason caught her by her hands as he stood in front of her, surprising her. "Katherine, I am not angry with you. I am upset at the time wasted because of fear of rejection on both our parts but I am not upset with you. It is the same with Tommy and Kim. It is not your fault that Kimberly is sick. I love you Kat and I want to meet our daughter, Jasa." Jason implored to her with a loving smile as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

This was a one shot. Expect more one shots and more from this couple from this story soon!

Read and review! Ideas are welcomed


	13. Chapter 13: chapter 12

-1Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

NOTE: The battles will be summarized because this is mainly a story of the ranger's personal lives with the battles being merely a small point of it. Sorry for those who like the ranger battle scenes.

NOTE: again flames will be used as lunch for the computer.

Chapter twelve

_Recap: Tommy and Kimberly learn of the possible 'miracle cure'. Tommy also finds out his mom has known all along that he was the falcon and a ranger._

The battle scene

Tommy and the kids fought Mesagog with everything they had to the best of their ability.

Tommy's house

Jason was the first to speak, he and Kat had walked back in. "Mrs. Oliver, you've known who we all were all this time?"

Melissa smiled. "Call it a mother's intuition. I may not be Tommy's biological mother but I am still his mother." She grinned at the kids.

They smiled back.

"Yes, Jason, I've known you were the first red ranger Angel Grove and the world had ever seen for a long time now." Melissa finally clarified for the stunned Jason.

Suddenly everyone felt a small earthquake and knew it was from the battle. That worried them and they rushed down to the basement.

The battle was full fledged in power in front of them on the screens. They watched Tommy and the others get thrown to the ground, hard. Kira was first to get up and used her petra scream to weaken Mesagog.

That worked. They used their weapons combined and powers to finish off Mesagog for good and save Anton Mercer. The power of the blast demorphed them all and they, in turn, realized that the dinogem had no power anymore. The rangers were finished, for now.

With that heavy thought in their minds, Mercer returned to Tommy's house with the kids and Tommy, at Tommy's insistence. The principal went to her own home for the time being.

Coming wait and see


	14. Chapter 14: chapter 13

-1Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

NOTE: See, summary of battle. Now it's gonna be really focused upon the ranger's personal lives. But I had to throw in the last battle.

NOTE: I know that on the show it's different, the last battle, but I'm not great at writing battle scenes yet, I'm learning, so I re-did it and shortened it. Lol.

NOTE: This is FANFICTION!!

NOTE: NO FLAMES!! They will be used a lunch for the computer!

Chapter thirteen

Tommy's house

Melissa made Tommy sit as soon as he entered the room. He obeyed since he knew she was still shaken by the scare of him being in a coma recently, too recently. Melissa tended to the cuts on Tommy's face and arms. Hayley and the others tended to the kids while Tommy's parents tended to him. Kimberly walked over to where Tommy was sitting on the chair patiently for his mother. She reached out and took his hand. He smiled at her in assurance that he was fine.

Kimberly smiled back at him. Her mind was still a windmill of emotions from Tommy almost dying on her, to waking up and learning of her secret, to him forgiving her and now they're together again, to Billy telling her that there was a change, a slight chance, but a chance nonetheless, that she could be cured.

Billy walked over to them with Jason. "When will this 'thing' for Kim be here, Billy?" Tommy asked. He didn't want to use the word 'cure' because what if it didn't work.

"Cestria will be here in ten days." Billy answered.

Kimberly looked at Tommy with a look between hope and scared to death and that ate at Tommy's heart painfully.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He walked outside to get some fresh air and to perhaps clear his head. His head was like everyone else', swirling with emotion at the idea that Kimberly might be saved from this disease to finding out he had a daughter.

Kat had watched him walk outside and knew he was not okay. She excused herself and followed Jason. Silently she stood until he registered that she was there.

"Hey, Kat." Jason said thickly. Kat knew he was hiding his face from her because the emotion in his voice told her he was crying. She reached out and gently turned his head toward her. Then she reached up and wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"Jason, Kim will be fine if Billy has any say in it. And I just want you to know that I spoke to Jasa and she can't wait to meet her father." Kat said gently. Jason looked up at that with a mixture of emotions that ranged from fear to love to being overwhelmed.

Coming wait and see


	15. Chapter 15: missing scene

Truth Hurts But Heals (Missing Scene)

Oneshot

DISCLAIMER: Uh, no, don't own the characters or the show.

NOTE: This is a missing scene from the 1st in the Truth Hurts but Heals series. Here we see Tommy and his mother talking a much needed talk after Jason tells him that she knows everything and knew everything before everything happened with the battle with Mesagog. Takes place while he was still in the hospital.

Jason and Tommy are in the room by themselves, his room at the hospital. Tommy's parents had respectfully let them talk alone since Jason had requested the time.

"What is it, Jason?" Tommy asked in a confused, bewildered voice "Is it Kimberly? Is she worse?"

Jason shook his head no as he realized that Tommy feared Kimberly taking a turn for the worst. "No, Tommy, this is not about Kimberly. Well it is but not in that sense."

"Well what is it?" Tommy asked dumbfounded.

"Your mother knows you are the falcon and Kimberly is the crane. She told Kimberly that she has dreams that point to you being the falcon and her being the crane. Your mother's exact words were 'the falcon and the crane must fly together again'". Jason told the stunned young man lying on the hospital bed.

Tommy's mind whirled in alarm at the news. _Did he just hear Jason right? How could his mom possibly know anything about him being the falcon let alone Kimberly being the crane? _

Later on that night (nope hardly anyone slept, lol).

Tommy and his mom are alone in the room. Tommy had requested that he have a small talk with his mom.

Finally Tommy broke the silence. "Mom, Jason said you told Kimberly that the falcon and the crane must fly together. Why do you think we are the falcon and the crane?" He asked with every fiber of courage he could muster up.

Melissa Oliver smiled gently at her son as she reached up and wiped a stray hair out of his eyes. "Tommy, I've known for a long time. I had an idea, anyway and seeing how you were hurt mysteriously and now Kimberly is back the vibes from the dreams just got stronger." She began as she studied Tommy while she talked.

"In the dream I saw the falcon and then your face. I saw the crane and then Kimberly's face. A voice said in the distance that the two must fly as one or their ninjas will be off balance. It was meant for the falcon and the crane to be together. I didn't know what to believe until now. And now Kimberly is here and she needs you in more ways then you realize. Honey, she did the ultimate sacrifice, to save you. Yes, she still loved you and still loves you, but she chose your health over her happiness. That is a true love. You have to talk to her and not let her go this time. You and she are adults and can handle this maturely and safely." She finished.

Melissa grinned at the stunned look on her son's face. Jason and Chris Oliver came back in the room just then.

Well that's it for the missing scene, folks. More of this series will pop up momentarily as I get ideas. If you have ideas let me know. :)


	16. Chapter 16: chapter 14

-1Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

NOTE: the actual story is getting closer to the end now. Has about 1 or 2 more chapters left, depending on how much I write, lol. However there will be more one shot missing scenes so this story is completely over yet, lol.

NOTE: The chapters are short because I wrote the story as scenes. 

_Recap: Tommy and the teens were treated for their various cuts and bruises from the fight with Mesagog. Jason tried to be strong and not reveal his feelings of how scared he was for his friend but Kat saw through him._

Chapter fourteen

The ten days went by quickly, well as quickly as they could for Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Katherine, and Jason. Finally the day arrived for Cestria to arrive.

During the past ten days Jason and Kat had developed a very close relationship, and he had gotten to meet Jasa, well they rekindled their relationship from when he was the gold ranger.

Finally the substance was in the hands of Billy. He and Cestria were studying it in Tommy's basement.

Billy was finally ready to make a conclusion to his extensive research to save his best friend, Kim.

Tests went underway, in Tommy's basement, with all of her friends and Tommy's parents' standing vigil by, waiting.

During this time Jason finally got to meet Jasa. Kat smiled as her mom wheeled the little girl in the room. Jason visibly gulped as he realized that he was not going to meet his daughter. He hated that he had missed so much of her life already but he vowed to never miss anymore. 

Jasa looked up at Kat with wonder. "Mommy is this my daddy? My wish came true?" She asked in a hopeful voice. 

Jason reacted at that before Kat could comment. He walked over to Jasa and smiled at her. "Yes, Jasa, I am your daddy."

Jasa squealed and held her arms open for him. Jason took the opportunity and hugged his daughter for the first time. His friends all watched the first meeting of father and daughter with tear filled eyes and happiness flowing in the room. Tommy and Kimberly were extremely happy for their friends and severely hoped that Billy's 'thing' would work for Kimberly so they could get their happy ending as well. 

Days went by before the first test was finally conducted to see if the experiment worked. Billy was glad to give his friends good news. He walked out to the living room with a smile which made everyone wonder if they should sigh in relief or what.

"The test to establish if you are still HIV POS is negative, Kimberly. I will conduct another test on you once every month for six months, a year at the most, to ensure that you are clear of the virus." Billy revealed.

Trini decided to translate for Billy regardless if it was needed or not this time. "He means that it worked!" She squealed as she jumped forward hugging Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly just stood there with shock.

Tommy decided to act upon the good news. He pulled Kimberly out of Trini's grasp and pulled her around in front of him. He got down on one knee. "I've been wanting to do this for the past nine years. I had planned on doing this right after we graduated high school." Tommy began, shocking Kimberly but not everyone else. He pulled out a ring box and opened it. Then he held the open box up to her. "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

Coming wait and see


	17. Chapter 17: missing scene

Truth hurts but heals 

Missing scene

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and really there is no way that I own anything to do with Power Rangers. 

NOTE: This scene takes place while Tommy's waiting for Kimberly to respond. His mind recounts everything in the last week.

Tommy's POV

Tommy waits for Kimberly's response with an abundance of emotions flowing through him. 

He thinks back to the events that had led him being comatose which led his friends to all reunite on his behalf which led the woman he loved, still loves, back into his life.

"_I can't believe that this is happening. One day I find out I may lose Kimberly to this killer disease and within that same week, 1 day later, I find out that there may be a cure for her because Billy have been working on this substance for the last nine years, making it for Kimberly because he had a blood sample from her. We can't advertise that we have a cure because it may not work for everyone but for Kimberly's sake we'll tell the doctors they were wrong and if they don't believe us then they can test her again for themselves."_

He stares up into Kimberly's eyes as he wondered what she was thinking and why she was taking so long to respond.

"_Come on Kimberly, say yes! You know you are my life and my soul. I have to believe we are meant to be together. Mom has said that the falcon and the crane must fly together so we are supposed to be together. I am still shocked that my mother knew the truth all this time and never confronted me. I am also proud that she didn't confront me and kept the knowledge to herself. IF she had confronted us then Zedd would have attempted to use her to get to me and all of my friends and that would have been good."_

Tommy smiled up at Kimberly as he finished thinking to himself and waited on her to respond.

Well folks that's all of that missing scene. I had to throw his thoughts in. 

Coming: wait and see. ;)


	18. Chapter 18: missing scene

Truth hurts but heals 

Missing scene 

Disclaimer: see chapter one

This scene takes place before he actually proposed to Kimberly in between events of actual chapter fourteen..

Tommy was nervous. A lot was supposed to happen today. He going to propose to Kimberly. The cure worked. Kimberly was going to be fine. 

Jason was going to meet Jasa finally and it was about damned time. 

Tommy's mind drifted to the talk that he and Jason had, had, a few nights ago. 

Flashback

"Jase, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about Jasa." Tommy said as he searched his best friend's eyes, trying to get a read on what he was thinking.

Jason didn't blow up at him like he thought he would. ''Tommy, I'm not happy that I missed a lot of Jasa's life. I mean, she's six years old, damnit! I'm not mad at you either, Tommy. I kept Kimberly's secret from you so we're cool." 

End of Flashback 

Jason and Tommy walked back into the house. They had gone out for a little errand. Jason froze when he saw Kat standing by a little girl in a wheelchair. He couldn't move. Tommy gently pushed him forward.

Jason gulped and slowly walked forward. Jasa watched him and knew without a doubt, that her wish was finally coming true. She was finalky meeting her daddy. This man was her daddy. She also recognized him from the pictures that her mom had shown her whenever she told her stories about him.

Jason neared the two and Jasa smiled real big at him, waiting patiently. That's all the motivation Jason needed. 

He hurried towards them.

Jason stopped in front of them. He looked at Kat for instructions. Kat smiled and nodded her head at him as a go-ahead.

Jason knelt down on his knees and took Jasa in his arms. "Daddy." Jasa said as she held tightly onto him.

Well that's all of that missing scene. Don't worry. There's more to come. Ideas, just let me know.


	19. Chapter 19: missing scene

Truth hurts but heals 

Disclaimer: see chapter one. 

Missing scene 

This scene is Kimberly's POV as sne hears Tommy propose to her.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, will you marry me?" Tommy asks and she hears him but she is filled with so much emotion from events of last to now that all she could do is gape at him and the ruing he was holding up.

_Is this really happening? Did he really forgive me? Did I just hear him right? Is this all a dream? If this is a dream, please God don't wake me up!_

She knew her answer, however. There was no way she was going to hurt him again. This is what she wanted. Tommy is her life and they're together again, finally.

Very short chapter I know. Don't worry, her answer will be voiced to tommy soon.

More missing scenes to come! 


	20. Chapter 20: Chapter 15

-1Truth hurts but heals

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

NOTE: yep last chapter, folks, of the actual story but expect one shots of missing scenes to come soon.

Chapter fifteen

Kimberly acted like she did when she was fifteen yeas old when he tried to ask her out after he lost his powers. She turned around for a second, making him wonder. Jason knew what she was doing though. "Kimberly?" Tommy questioned as he waited. Kimberly turned back around with a squeal held her hand down for him to put the ring on. "Yes, Tommy Oliver, I will marry you. I didn't want to make it too easy for you." She said, repeating words to him that she said so long ago. Tommy laughed and placed the ring on her finger. Then he picked her up and swung her around.

EPILOGUE

Tommy and Kimberly set a date for their wedding. While they were busy planning their wedding, Jason was taking a huge step into the future for his life, having a family of his own with Kat and Jasa.

A year later

Tommy and Kimberly were finally going to be married soon. They had waited so long to ensure she was still HIV Neg in which she was. Jason knew what he wanted as well, finally. He had Kat and Jasa meet him at Hayley's Café. Kat walked up to him as she pushed Jasa in the wheelchair, with a confused look on her face. It was only about 8 months since Jason had disclosed that he loved her and she tearfully told him that she loved him in return and had confessed about Jasa to him as well.

Jason didn't waste no time. He got down on one knee, holding a ring up, not a ring box but the ring itself, for her to see. Kat let the tears fall down her face freely. Jason gently put the ring on her finger. "Katherine Hillard, will you marry me?" Jason asked in a deep emotional husky voice filled with love.

Katherine knew her answer immediately. She pulled him up and in her arms. She looked in his eyes and with a smile she answered him. "Yes, Jason Scott, I will marry you." With that said Jason kissed her passionately as he swung her around. Jasa squealed at the knowledge that her parents were finally together. "I'm going to have a mommy and a daddy!" The six year old squealed excitedly causing Jason to lean down and hug her furiously. The kids, Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Hayely were there too, watching. They smiled and began clapping for the newly engaged couple.

Well, that's all folks. If you want a sequel, like the wedding of both couples, review, drop me a line, let me know. But just so you know I most likely will have sequals for both of the couples in this story, (wink), lol. Still, please review. Yes, one shots of missing scenes will be uploaded to this story so this story. When I get the other one written I'll post it. :) 


End file.
